


Choke On Your Own Ashes [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: Sokka knows three (3) things:1. The caldera is on fire.2. Ozai’s really, really dead (and so is his daughter).3. The only one having a worse day is probably Zuko.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	Choke On Your Own Ashes [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haicrescendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haicrescendo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Choke On Your Own Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284915) by [Haicrescendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haicrescendo/pseuds/Haicrescendo). 



[ Choke On Your Own Ashes](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gxUe8xOj0tuoh1fXVZdk-CB6KV3KUYfP/view?usp=sharing) 23:43


End file.
